


Illumination

by h_itoshi



Series: University AU [2]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So when are you gonna get your shit together and ask him out for real?" Fujigaya asks so suddenly Nikaido almost drops his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

Since their not-an-official-date-date at the aquarium, they've sent roughly 5 000 mails, and met for a rushed coffee once and studying once.

Nikaido's learnt so many things about Senga he would never be able to internet-stalk himself to, like what he smells like, that thing he absentmindedly does with his hair when he's thinking, and what his laugh sounds like. They don't really have anything in common, Senga's an outgoing dancer with a billion friends, and Nikaido's the type who prefers to sit before a computer with his small circuit of friends. But somehow, it works.

They still manage to talk about almost everything, and can always go to their common enemy, homework, if none of them can think of anything else.

Nikaido needs Senga's daily mails in his life as much as he needs oxygen and food now, and Yokoo's started to complain that Nikaido's worse than Fujigaya with that phone.

He's still not sure which way Senga swings, but he  _is_  sure that Senga's being purposely flirty with him sometimes.

"So when are you gonna get your shit together and ask him out for real?" Fujigaya asks so suddenly Nikaido almost drops his phone.

"What?!"

"Ken-chan?" Fujigaya blows a bubble with his chewing gum, waiting for Yokoo to finish reading and correcting his hand-in task on his laptop.

"I..." Nikaido uses all his willpower to keep from blushing, but his voice comes out a little awkward and gives his embarrassment away. "I'm just taking it slow okay, I don't even know if he's into boys."

Fujigaya laughs at that. "Clearly you don't know him very well then."

"What?" Nikaido frowns now, shoving at Fujigaya hard enough for him to almost fall off his chair when he only smirks. "You know something about that?"

Fujigaya only laughs and makes a suggestive face. "Maybe I do~"

Nikaido is just about to get up and strangle Fujigaya when Yokoo looks up from Fujigaya's laptop.

"Girls please." He says, before looking sternly at Fujigaya. "And don't rile him up just because you're bored."

"What? Watta what do you know! I may have kissed him! At a party last year!" Fujigaya pouts but Yokoo only rolls his eyes and returns to Fujigaya's work. “You're no fun, you never get jealous! Be more like Nika!”

Yokoo firmly ignores him, so Fujigaya sighs and glances at Nikaido. "Just ask him out."

 

Nikaido turns the question over in all possible ways for the next two days, but in the end, Senga beats him to it;

 

_Hey, are you busy tomorrow afternoon? I really wanna go see the new illumination they're putting up and no one will go with me?_

 

Nikaido's mind kicks into overdrive, and he starts wondering how many minutes he should wait before answering yes, even though he faintly remembers he was supposed to watch anime with Miyata tomorrow. But Miyata can wait, he doesn't sleep at night anyway.

 

_Sure, sounds fun. What time?_

 

Nikaido quickly sets his phone aside to dig up his wrinkled schedule from his school bag to look what classes he has tomorrow, and when he finally finds the right day he learns that his last class ends at 15.

 

_I have dancing until 17, but if you quit earlier you can come there and wait? If you want._

 

Nikaido smiles goofily for the rest of the day, feeling light as a cotton ball, because  _illumination date_  and  _seeing Senga dancing._ There is nothing more he could wish for, and when Yokoo asks him if he even noticed he almost walked into a streetlight he just laughs.

 

It takes him a while to find the dance studio, because first, he's not very familiar with the area, and second, he's never been looking for a dance studio before so he has no idea what it looks like. When he eventually finds it, it's easy to follow the beating music to the right place.

He stops half-hidden in the doorway, and his eyes immediately find Senga in the group, and then he hardly sees the others dancing around him. He's center, that much Nikaido can see, and he's wearing a tank top and moves like it's effortless, and Nikaido feels himself blush and suddenly he feels so hot.

He unzips his jacket and sets his bag down, content with watching in secret even though it's probably a little creepy, looking at Senga's sweaty dark hair hanging in his eyes, at the way his arm muscles flex with the harsh choreography, at the concentration on his face as he looks at himself in the mirror.

The music fades and they all -Nikaido manages to tear his eyes away from Senga long enough to count to eight people- stay in their ending pose, until suddenly a male voice calls out good job before starting to critque them, making Nikaido jump in shock.

Nikaido's heartbeat calms down and he knows that of course they have a teacher, but he was completely unprepared for there to be someone else in the room.

He says a lot of things that Nikaido doesn't understand, and then tells them to get into position to go through one of the steps. Nikaido looks in interest as the teacher, who looks like he's 40 but in better shape than Nikaido will ever be, shows what it's supposed to look like once, and then tells them to repeat. He walks in around them and straightens someone's back, moves one girl's arm and just inspects the others.

It looks fucking difficult, and even if Nikaido's seeing it in slow motion now, he'd probably trip and fall if he even tried doing that with his legs.

When the teacher is satisfied, he tells them to take a break and drink some water, and Senga heads in Nikaido's direction, so he decides to step forth a little so Senga sees him.

“Hi.” Senga smiles when he's close enough to not have to shout. “Are you lurking in the shadows?”

“A little. Didn't want to disturb.” Nikaido explains, which sounds valid enough, and watches Senga kneel by his bag and pull out a bottle of water.

“No worries.” Senga smiles. “We're done soon, you can come in and sit here if you want.”

He sets the bottle to his lips and downs water like a fish on land, and Nikaido can't help looking at the way his Adam's apple bob.

“Hey.” Someone says right next to him and Nikaido jumps, a small blush rising on his cheeks as he feels very caught staring. “You're a friend of Kento's I guess?”

Nikaido turns to look at the guy, who's kind of short but very well built, with a pretty face and mischievous smirk. “God you scared me.”

“Sorry.” He laughs and offers Nikaido his hand. “I'm Kitayama.”

Nikaido takes it and gets a firm shake. “Hi. Nikaido.”

“Mitsu's my best friend here~” Senga smiles and gestures towards Kitayama, before explaining who Nikaido is. “I met Nikaido a couple weeks ago through a mutual friend.”

“Mm, so this is the guy you've been talking about?” Kitayama smiles. “He looks like your type.”

“Mitsu!” Senga elbows him right in his stomach, but Kitayama only laughs, and Nikaido wonders how the hell he survived that before remembering that these guys dance and have a lot more muscles than Nikaido himself.

“Sorry, I'll leave you alone~” Kitayama smirks before heading for the other members of the group, and Nikaido can't keep his eyes from wandering down to where his pants fit _really_ well.

“Sorry about him he's...” Senga trails off with a laugh when he sees where Nikaido's eyes are. “Yeah he's pretty hot.”

Nikaido blushes wildly at that, not managing to put together a sentence of defense, but Senga only laughs harder at him. “Sit down, we'll be done soon.”

 

“So, you do like boys then?” Senga says casually when they get outside and Nikaido blushes, glad it's already so dark Senga can't see it.

He shrugs with a small smile. “Guilty.”

“Good.” Senga smiles back, and Nikaido feels warm the whole way to the train despite the cold temperature.

“You're really good at dancing. You all are, but... you especially.” Nikaido says when they're standing facing each other on the packed evening-rush train.

“You think so?” Senga asks sincerely, stroking away some strands of hair that are still a little damp from his shower.

“Yeah, I do. You're so... intense.” Nikaido says, trying his best to describe the feeling he got when watching Senga dance. “Hot.”

The last word sneaks out on its own, but Senga only smiles. “Thank you. That means a lot. This is gonna sound really weird but I liked having you there watching me.”

Nikaido breathes a laugh. “... What's weird about that?”

“I don't know, in my head it sounded like I was an exhibitionist.” Senga laughs and shakes his head, and Nikaido feels something in his stomach make a little flip when he suddenly sees Senga's words in a whole new perspective.

“Well, I liked watching you.” He says to distract his mind from going in an entirely unwanted direction.

“Kinky.” Senga raises an eyebrow suggestively and so much for keeping his mind out of the gutter. Then Senga laughs and pats Nikaido's arm. “I'm kidding, no need to blush. You're cute when you do though.”

“Oh thanks, now I'm gonna blush less.” Nikaido mutters and looks away, because he really is blushing like a school girl these days. At least when Senga's concerned.

They get off the train and walk the short distance to the park with the illumination, the path lined by trees with lights hanging like icicles from the branches.

“Oh.” Senga says as the park opens before them, trees sparkling in rainbow colors while the ground is covered in blue lights, making it look like they're growing out of a sea of stars.

“Yeah.” Nikaido agrees, and he feels like he'd want another pair of eyes because oh, he loves illumination, it's so beautiful.

They walk slowly through the park, not really talking besides the occassional sounds of wonder, and stops by a pond where there are water squirts jumping across the surface, illuminated in blue and white, making it seem ethereal.

Nikaido's so distracted by following the water that seem to land in one place and then continue, that he almost jerks his hand away when he feels Senga's hand slip into his. He knows Senga must have felt the little twitch he made, and so he laces their fingers together to make up for it.

He glances at Senga, who still looks at the water, but with a small smile playing on his lips.

He expects Senga to let go when they continue walking, but he doesn't, only gives Nikaido's hand a squeeze and tugs him along, holding his hand the rest of the way. It feels like the time they have isn't enough, and even though Nikaido knows it must have been hours, he still feels an aching when they have to leave, heading back towards the train station.

Senga stops just before they leave the last icicle-tree, and Nikaido stops too, tilting his head in question.

“It was really fun.” Senga says softly and pulls Nikaido a little closer by their joined hands. “We should do it again.”

“Yeah.” Nikaido agrees. “It was amazing.”

And he's not only talking about the lights, but also about the feeling of Senga's hand in his, of watching his smile and astonished face when they saw something exceptionally beautiful.

“Thanks for coming.” Senga says, and then leans in to place a soft kiss on Nikaido's cheek, before letting go of his hand and starts walking ahead with a smile.

Nikaido is momentarily stunned, fingertips rising to touch his cheek where the incredible softness of Senga's lips still seems to caress his skin, and then has to hurry to catch up with Senga.

“Next time, you can take me somewhere.” Senga says when Nikaido falls into step with him.

“I will.” Nikaido promises, and then reaches down to lace their fingers together again.


End file.
